The Second National Conference on Drug Abuse Research and Practice, sponsored by the National Institute on Drug Abuse, will be held July 14 - 17, 1992 at the Ramada Renaissance Hotel-Techworld in Washington, D.C. The conference is designed to promote skills-building among participants so that they can learn how to apply the latest research findings to their daily work in their programs. The conference will bring together representatives of national drug abuse organizations and NIDA staff to plan the conference agenda. The agenda will cover relapse preventions, assessment tools, evaluation, methadone treatment issues, adolescent issues, women's treatment approaches, ethnic minority approaches to HIV and treatment and prevention research projects, drugs in the workplace programs, community epidemiology techniques, pre- and post-test counseling for HIV-positive drug abuse clients, outreach approaches to educating drug abuser about HIV, dual diagnosis of mental illness and substance abuse, assessing the extent of drug abuse among hard-to reach populations, and community barriers to drug abuse treatment. Support for the contract is being provided by Basic Health Management. For further information contact Basic Health Management at (301)565-2205.